smxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Manolas
Kevin Jorge Manolas born in Palmero, Shmakalaka on February 18th 1995 is a Shmakalakan Professional Basketball player who plays for the Detroit Pistons in the NBA. Manolas played one year of NCAA Basketball for the University of Florida in 2013-14 before declaring for the 2014 NBA draft. Manolas plays Primarily as a Small Forward standing at 201cm tall but also can operate effectively as a Shooting guard and of recent has become one of the NBA's best Point Forwards playing in the Point guard position. Manolas is a member of the Shmakalaka National Basketball Team and was part of the team which won the Bronze medal at the Rio de Janiero 2016 Summer Olympic Games. =Early Life= Write the first section of your page here. = University of Florida = Manolas arrived in Florida in June 2013 ready for the upcoming 2013-14 School year and NCAA Basketball season. = NBA = Manolas was keen to play another season with the Florida Gators due to coming so close to the National title losing in the semi final, however it was coach Billy Donovan who advised Manolas to go into the NBA, Manolas stated not long ago that he was thankful to Donovan for giving him the push he needed, and to back himself more. Manolas declared for the 2014 NBA draft, being selected with the 4th overall pick. = Detroit Pistons = The Detroit Pistons obtained the 4th overall pick during the 2014 NBA draft lottery as part of a 3 team trade by which Detroit traded up from 8th pick to 4th pick, they used this pick to select Manolas. 2014-16 During his first season he mostly rotated between the Small Forward and Shooting guard positions although played both very well. Manolas played well during his first season (2014-15) and was rewarded for it being named on the All NBA rookie team at the Shooting guard position, and narrowly missing out on Rookie of the year (2014-15) to Andrew Wiggins. Manolas went into the 2015-16 season as one of the standout rookie's of the year from the previous season and much was expected of him. Manolas started every game he played and mainly operated at the small forward position and towards the end of the season was becoming one of Detroit's key players. Overall Manolas enjoyed an improved second year and all of his stats increased and even recorded 3 triple doubles in his second season. Breakout year (2016-17) Manolas began the 2016-17 season as one of Detroit's 2 key players with the other being center Andre Drummond. Manolas recorded a career best 41 points, 14 rebounds and 13 assists in a 121-85 win over the Atlanta Hawks. Manolas also scored a career high 45 points and hit the game winning 3 pointer against the Portland Trailblazers in a 125-124 overtime thriller. Come December 2016 Manolas was well regarded as one of the standout players of the season. Manolas's stellar 2016-17 season saw him in the running for the NBA most improved player 2017. This season was of major significance to Manolas's career as he became Detroit's main scorer and was regarded along with Andre Drummond as Detroit's key players and the center of the team, during the 2016-17 season Manolas was played effectively as by evidence of his season statistics and averages at the Small Forward, Shooting Guard and Point Guard positions, Manolas also became Detroit's primary ball handler other than the point guard. Manolas narrowly missed out on the NBA most improved player award at the end of season awards to Giannis Antetokounmpo. During the 2017-18 NBA Season Manolas was voted to the All NBA 3rd Team. New York Knicks In June 2017 Manolas signed his fourth year option with the Pistons meaning he would become an unrestricted Free Agent in July 2018. disappointed with the direction of the team Manolas signed with the Knicks for 2 years =NBA Career Statistics= NBA Playoff stats